Mente Retorcida
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Gray sabe que ella está mirando un reflejo absurdo e imaginario, una sombra de un Gray ridículo. Seguramente en la mente de Juvia él tiene las pestañas largas y ojos absurdamente brillantes, mandíbula cuarteada o alguna mierda así... Gray x Juvia.


**Título: **Mente retorcida.

**Género:** comedia.

**Pareja:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar.

**Tipo:** One-shot.

**Palabras:** 959.

Nota: Es mi primer escrito de FT, no tengo mucha seguridad en este Fandum. Ya saben, una cosa es leer y otra cosa es escribir Xd´D De cualquier forma, espero que les guste.

Creado para Actividad en otro foro.

* * *

**MENTE RETORCIDA**

**FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Gray ladea la cabeza tratando de convencerse inútilmente de que no ve lo que ve: ni una misión buena. Gruñe por lo bajo con verdadero fastidio. Está bien tener uno que otro mal día en cuanto a eso, pero un mes sin algún trabajo medianamente decente que realizar es una falta de respeto… Eso le causa un gran malestar, pero lo que sin duda le provoca dolor de cabeza son los alaridos que pega Natsu a su lado, quien también observa el patético tablero de misiones.

Lucy prontamente acude al oírlo, al principio con intención de calmarlo, y luego se pone a berrear también –no tan ruidosamente como el otro idiota-, balbuceando cosas sobre la renta de su apartamento. Sí, lo de siempre, que no hay dinero para ese mes y que a duras penas alcanza a comer con el pago de las miserables misiones que han tomado, que la vieja la va a sacar a patadas y bla, bla, bla, cháchara femenina.

El equipo más famoso de Fairy Tail se hunde en el mar de la desmoralización total… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una maldita broma? ¿En realidad hay una solicitud para pasear un chandoso perro? ¡¿Por qué se necesitaría un mago para semejante tarea tan estúpida?! Ya, por favor, que las personas se pusieran serias de una buena vez… ¿Y la paga? Miserable, como siempre, pero la mejor del día.

Lanza un suspiro de completa resignación y se dispone a tomarlo (no hay remedio), cuando Titania entra al salón con estruendo.

—¡Natsu, Lucy, Gray! —les llama a voces, captando irremediablemente la atención del gremio entero—¡Tengo una petición! —sacude su mano y es ahí cuando todos reparan en el papel que la acompaña.

Lucy se adelante con lágrimas en los ojos y mira a Erza con adoración. —¿Y la paga?

—Veinte veces más que la mejor paseada de perros, lo suficientemente buena como para quemarse las pestañas por conseguirla dice con satisfacción.

—Aceptada —responden los tres. Ya se han aislado a un lado del salón para no captar innecesariamente la atención de los demás y Erza empieza a platicarles un poco sobre el trabajo. El algo sobre escoltar a quien-sabe-quien a quien-sabe-donde, Gray en realidad no presta atención. Primero, porque no puede dejar de hacer divisiones mentales (¿de a cuánto le toca a cada uno?), y segundo porque un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal de principio a fin. La mirada penetrante y conocida a la que se ha acostumbrado lentamente se le clava en la espalda y, sin siquiera voltearse, sabe que Juvia Loxar está tras la columna mirándolo con ojos de enamorada-acosadora.

—Nos tomará al menos cinco días —Erza culmina la explicación de la que no ha escuchado casi nada. Gray está más concentrado en el aura depresiva que irradia la persona que trata inútilmente de pasar inadvertida.

—Aunque sería mejor si fuéramos cinco… —comenta Lucy, más para si misma que para los demás—nos quedará algo duro si somos solamente nosotros.

—Somos cinco —le recuerda Nats—Tú, Gray, Erza, Happy y yo.

—¡Aye, sir!

—Happy no cuenta.

—¡Claro que cuenta!

—No, hablo de que necesitamos a otro mago, no a un gato volador.

—Happy… es de mucha ayuda, Lucy… — dice ofendido.

La rubia rueda los ojos. —Sí, sé que te sirve como transporte y todo, pero-

—¡Happy no es un transporte, Lucy, qué cruel!

—Natsu tiene razón, al menos Happy no es potencialmente secuestrable en casi todas nuestras misiones —opina Gray.

—¡¿Y tienes que desnudarte para decirlo?!

—¡Basta todos! — la pelirroja se cruza de brazos y nadie es tan suicida como para atreverse a seguir Lucy, Natsu, dejen de pelear. Happy es tan útil como Lucy, punto. Y Gray, vístete por favor. En cuanto a la misión… doy la razón a Lucy: necesitamos un miembro más—.

Mientras Lucy se pregunta si debería sentirse ofendida porque la comparen con un gato azul volador y parlanchín o no, y mientras Natsu se queja a gritos ante la posibilidad de dividir la suma del pago con otro sujeto más, Gray camina –ya vestido- hacia lo impensable.

—Eh, Juvia —su voz suena desinteresada y ve que las mejillas pálidas de la maga de agua se tornan rápidamente rojas, mientras los ojos azules y oscuros de ella se mantienen fijos en él… y a la vez no. Gray sabe que ella está mirando un reflejo absurdo e imaginario, una sombra de un Gray ridículo. Seguramente en la mente de Juvia él tiene las pestañas largas y ojos absurdamente brillantes, mandíbula cuarteada o alguna mierda así, quizá es un príncipe que la quiere llevar de paseo en un gran corcel blanco al lejano reino del hielo.

—¿Sí, Gray-sama?

Él suspira y se remueve el cabello negro con una mano. Es el momento perfecto para arrepentirse de hacer lo que va a hacer… ¿Invitar a lluvia a ser el sujeto número cinco en la misión? Erza dice que es necesario y la magia de Juvia es verdaderamente buena, además de compatible con la suya… él podría tolerar sus mañas de acosador por cinco días –no sería tan terrible-, además, aunque jamás lo admitiera, podría ser más divertido con ella y su rara imaginación. Se da por vencido, tiene que hacerlo.

—Hay una misión de escolta con buena paga —murmura, no quiere tener a todos esos buitres hambrientos –entiéndase: sus compañeros de gremio- tras ellos —y nos falta un miembro. Tú… ¿quieres venir? —pregunta sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo.

Los corazones brotan a borbotones del cuerpo de Juvia y cuando ella responde —¡Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia acepta!— Gray piensa que quizá ha cometido un error. Luego lo reafirma cuando ella avisa: —¡Quiero dos niñas y un niño!

—¡¿Cómo demonios funciona tu cabeza?!

Y es que sí… Bueno, la mente de Juvia está un poco demasiado retorcida.


End file.
